feilafandomcom-20200214-history
Flickerfinger
Flickerfinger is a fairly average member of the Feila forum. He joined on September the 10th of 2007. A computer-hopping college student when in Life, Flickerfinger is prone to long absences. He considers himself a furry only by virtue of having a fursona, but a Feilan for every reason. Medieval Characters on Feila Lystar "Flickerfinger" Lystar is a traveling bard, minstrel, balladeer, troubadour, songster and strolling player extraordinaire, a musician in the fullest sense of the word who makes his living for a song. A bluish-gray wolftaur from the Northern Continent, Lystar is very young but very self-confident. Far from care-free, Lystar is haunted by his exile from the Continent. Lystar walks where he goes, taking his time about it and learning the land until he can earn his fare to another; a certain insatiable restlessness keeps him from ever settling for long. The vast repository of hear-say is at his disposal, and he generally knows something about anyone who's anybody. Music is in some ways his score for life: he plays to his venue and always rises to the occasion. The function of his second name, Flickerfinger, is often confused. It is his stage name, byname, and nickname, but not his surname; that he chosen to forget. Those who know the name Lystar know the name Flickerfinger, but not always the other way around. The Serinex For accompaniment Lystar carries an enigmatic, seven-stringed, fretless instrument, simple yet elegant in appearance, that bears the name of Serinex. It is potently magical- it is indelible; it will never warp, break, or even fall out of tune; it repels water; it’s always warm to the touch; it is powerful enough to fill a royal dining hall, yet gentle enough for a peasant's hut. Sometimes Lystar finds himself playing something else entirely from what he intended, or in an entirely different manner. On rare occasions it has been known to work magic, sometimes of great power, without Lystar's aid and indeed without his knowing. It should be noted that the Serinex will not sound of its own accord. Feldai Feldai is a shapeshifter. Far from being a consciously controllable phenomenon, it occurs seemingly at random. His forms are almost always limited to an average representative of a given species, the exception being a very simple hybrid now and again. The length of time he remains in a given form also varies, ranging from the span of a day to a couple of weeks. Common to all forms are his gender and approximate level of physical maturity. Feldai hails from the Black Mountains, and was raised largely by one Bixlain Ithelica, a tigress at the Azalus Academy. From her he gained (among other things) his encyclopedic knowledge of the animals of Feila. The ambiguous surrounding her death have led some to believe that he is responsible for it, and he flees the Academy's "justice." Feldai is brutally pragmatic and has a tendency to treat the world as an intellectual problem; you get that way when your species changes from day to day. He cannot use any kind of weapon with any kind of skill, because training with weapons is largely a matter of conditioning the reflexes, and Feldai continuously gets a new set of reflexes to train. By the same token he cannot work magic, but he learned from Bixlain all about how magic works and seems to have an innate talent for disrupting it. category:people